A Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) is a European digital mobile communication system that is generally called a second generation communication system. The GSM in an early stage is focused on supporting voice services using a circuit-switched technique and thus is lacks of consideration of packet data. Although a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) is introduced to enhance transmission efficiency of packet data, as demands on voice services have reached saturation point and customers' expectancy level toward provided services is elevated, demands on multimedia services provided through wireless networks are increased, and hence a limitation of the second generation communication systems has become an issue.
A Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third generation mobile communication system developed by Europe. The UMTS employs a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access WCDMA) as a radio access technique. The WCDMA is a Direct Sequence-CDMA (DS-CDMA) technique of a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) scheme, which transmits data using a bandwidth of 5 MHz in a frequency band of 2 GHz.
Generally, layers of a radio interface protocol between a user equipment and a base station can be divided into L1 (a first layer), L2 (a second layer), and L3 (a third layer) based on the lower three layers of the Open System Interconnection (OSI) model that is well-known in communication systems.
Data is processed and transmitted and/or received in the unit of a certain data block between the layers. When data blocks are moved between layers, a plurality of upper data blocks can be configured as one lower data block. In order to reproducing the plurality of upper data blocks, a header can be added to the lower data block. The header is information that is not contributed to improve data rate and thus operates as a transmission overhead. Therefore, there is a need for a method of efficiently configuring a header of a data block so as to enhance data transmission efficiency.